How it all began
by Elrohon
Summary: Hot summer day, lying down in a room reading a book. This is the start of Konata Izumi's and Kagami Hiiragi's blossoming feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lucky Star is not owned by me... otherwise... I'd have to make it a shoujo-ai/yuri series... and if possible, have Konata have a harem, where she only likes Kagami, who likes her back, but is attacked by the other Lucky Star girls~~~ Perversions ensue.

If you saw this chapter taken down, it was because I saw some mistakes that bothered me enough to do so... but here it is again ;)

Well, now... here is the chapter, out of the teaser phase... i changed it around slightly in the beginning, and did a bit of correction. Thanks again to Yamiken for the helpful review... and sorry if I didn't hold the points that you pointed out that were off... I'm not a consistent writer xD Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, sentence structure errors, etc.

Enjoy~_

* * *

_

_... it will also be very hot in the afternoon, so be sure to put on your sunscreen before going outdoors..._

For a week, the temperature outside has been surprisingly high, so many people were forced to stay indoors, with the air conditioners and fans turned on within almost every household... people should be happy to be out of the heat, however there was someone who thought otherwise...

Kagami, a girl with twin-tailed, lilac coloured hair, was lying her back against her bedroom wall, legs outstretched, all while reading a light novel and having the nice cool air hit her face from the fan a couple meters away from where she was... or at least it should have been. Unfortunately, she has a friend over, and this friend oh so conveniently placed herself in front of the fan, blocking the air.

"Konata... if you don't move, I will make you move." Kagami said the first thing that came to mind, all while raising her hand in the shape of a fist, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Awww... but Kagami~ You know that the air conditioning broke at my place. I had no choice but to come here." Konata, a short girl with long blue hair, faced Kagami with a cat-like grin, and eyes that gave the impression that she was sad.

Konata became friends with the girl after befriending her fraternal twin sister Tsukasa. Ever since, the girls hung out with each other every week or two to have some fun and do homework, or more like, Kagami did the homework and both Konata and her sister copied it.

'No choice? Well I guess that's true... she doesn't have that many friends, so it's only natural for her to come to us, but honestly, she could at least move a bit.' thought Kagami as she sighed. "Fine, but at least move a bit, your in the way of the fan."

"Oh, did you want me to come over and cuddle up next to you?" teased Konata. She knew her friend would react to anything she said. She also knew very well that even when Kagami was angry, she still cared very deeply for her friends, so it would take more then a few jabs to tear a rift between the two.

"What are you talking about? You sound like a dirty old man. Just move so I can get some cool air too." As expected... Kagami reacted to the comment. She was about to shoot a dirty look at Konata when she saw two emerald orbs staring at her a couple inches away. Caught off guard, Kagami flinched and started to blush lightly.

"W-What do you think you're doing!" gasped out Kagami.

"Just as I thought, you do look cuter when you're angry." said Konata, giggling and eventually falling to her side with laughter. Kagami remembered that the blue haired girl said the same thing almost a month ago when she was complaining about gaining 2 kilos in a week, and Konata laughed for quite a bit.

*Thud*

Konata had taken the light novel in her hand, and hit Konata on the head with it, leaving a small bump.

"What was that for?" questioned Konata, rubbing the welt on her head. "I was just teasing you. You didn't have to go ahead and hit me."

"That's what you get for being so annoying," Kagami bluntly responded, "now, do your homework, and then we'll play."

"Annoying am I..." muttered Konata. Kagami had barely heard it over the sound of the fan, but it seemed that her words bothered Konata more then she expected them to.

Konata had gotten up, and slowly walked to the table where all the homework was laid out. She sat down again, took up the pencil and started writing.

Things had gotten quiet. None of the two girls had spoken in around half an hour. This bothered Kagami, because she was not used to having a quiet atmosphere with Konata around. Usually it was lively and everyone around wore a smile on their face, but now it felt eerie, and slightly depressing.

Annoyed by the silence, Kagami decided to go get a drink to calm herself down. She got up and placed the light novel on the dresser near her bedroom door, and went into the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Morning sis. What are you doing? Is Konata here?"

Just outside her sister's bedroom, stood Tsukasa with a bad case of bed hair, rubbing her eyes with the long sleeves of her pyjamas since she had just woken up. She gave out a loud yawn before being awake enough to hear what Kagami had to say.

"Morning. I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Konata's in my bedroom, if you want, go say hi to her. However, don't stay too long, I finally convinced her to her homework." responded Kagami as she continued walking towards the kitchen.

Kagami opened the fridge and too out a can of soda. She leaned back against the counter, cracked open the seal of the can, took a sip, and started collecting her thoughts. Konata and her got into arguments almost all the time, but for some reason this time it felt different. It felt too... melancholic. Normally the girls threw insults at each other, and was sometimes resolved with Konata being hit on the head. Now it felt like a wall was between the two.

As she continued to think over what had happened, Konata's face after she repeated the word 'annoying', came to mind from time to time. Every time Kagami saw the picture float through her mind, she felt her chest tighten a bit.

"Why am I getting worked up over this... it's going to go back to how it normally does anyway. Yeah, that's right. There's nothing to worry about, things will go back to how they always are."

Kagami pushed herself away from the counter, stretched her arms a bit, and took another sip from her cola. Just as she was about to leave to back to her room, Tsukasa walked into the kitchen.

"Sis, can I talk to you for a second?" Tsukasa looked her straight into the eye, with a serious expression on her face... though admittedly, Kagami thought it didn't fit with Tsukasa's bed hair, but she kept that to herself.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Konata. I know you two get into arguments all the time, but could you get along just a little more... and also she doesn't want to be called annoying by you. You might not know it, but that bothers her quite a bit. Please, go apologize to her and make up."

Kagami looked at her sister, a bit surprised. She hadn't expected Tsukasa to be so worried about her friends like she was right now. Not to say that she didn't already, but Kagami had never seen her go as far as confronting someone. Thinking a bit more, it seemed her little sister knew a little more then she was letting on, but with this new found determination, it was not likely Tsukasa would say what it was.

"Fine... I'll go." Kagami slowly started walking towards the hallway to her bedroom. "Also, don't forget, before you woke up, mom said to make supper for tonight."

"Hai~!" Tsukasa responded, a bright smile on her face... which still didn't seem to fit her bed hair, but nonetheless made her look very funny. Kagami giggled at that.

Nearing her bedroom door, Kagami thought what she would say to Konata. It shouldn't have been difficult, all she had to say was sorry and make up with her. However, she felt like she should put something into her apology to make it feel accepted.

Kagami cleared her throat, opened the door to her bedroom, and looked at the blue-haired girl, silently doing her homework. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and said:

"K-Konata... I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier... I know I shouldn't have called you annoying and hit you over the head... so I was wondering... as an apology... do you want to go out tomorrow? The two of us and Tsukasa? It's my treat." Kagami's cheeks turned a small shade of red while saying this. She wasn't that used to apologizing to others, especially Konata.

Kagami heard a soft giggle. It came from just in front of her, exactly where the Konata was sitting. Kagami opened one eye and looked to find out that the small girl had gotten up, and started running towards her.

"Kagamin~! I always knew you were a cute tsundere! I wasn't mad at you. I was just waiting to see how long it would take to make you apologize. It was worth the wait!" The short otaku had flung herself onto Kagami and ringed her arms around her neck, causing Kagami's cheeks to become even redder then they had been before.

"H-huh? W-what? You were playing with me...!" Kagami was about to hit the head of the girl that was grinning at her, when she realized how happy she was that Konata was not mad at her. When the girl had jumped onto to her, she felt her heart race a little more. 'Huh? What's this? Why is my heart beating more quickly?' she thought.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Kagami finally said, "as long as you do your homework more quickly, this won't happen again. Anyways... don't call me tsundere... it sounds weird..."

"Heh heh, it's too late for that!" Konata snickered as she let go of Kagami. "Now... I'm sure you said you wanted to go out... I'll take you up on that offer! There's this new manga store I wanted to go to, and I need to get a card for it so I can collect points!"

"Oh brother..." sighed Kagami and then she thought, 'Next time I'll make sure to think before I say something'

"Now get back to your homework... and just this once I'll let you copy it down..."

"Yay! Thank you Kagamin~!" Konata gave Kagami another great hug, and Kagami's heart beat started to rise again.

'Well... I guess this is not too bad.' she thought as she sat down and helped Konata.

* * *

Ahhhh~ Done... I'm amazed I could type this much... (no motivation to do any writing in school xD)

Anyways, as I said in the teaser, the first sentence is a radio/television broadcast... or something similar.

I tried my best to keep the characters the way they normally are, but I don't think I entirely succeded... especially with Tsukasa, but give me your opinion on that too xD

More to come, I'm thinking of making it a few chapters and following it up with stand-alone oneshots.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter, slightly longer then the last, but oh well~ :P I think I did a worser job keeping the characters in... well... character xD Anyways, tell me what you think in the reviews, and yeah... have fun :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, just the marriage certificate between Konata and Kagami ;3

* * *

"Sis~! Kona-chan's waiting for you!"

Tsukasa was calling her sister from the front door to know that her little blue-haired otaku friend was waiting for her. Last week, Kagami promised Konata an outing for being mean to her during Konata's last visit.

'Gah! Why is it the one time Konata's early, I'm scrambling to get ready?' grumbled Kagami. This was the first time Konata had showed up early for anything unrelated to manga or anime, which surprised Kagami.

"Now... what should I wear?" Kagami looked through her dresser to see what she could wear. She tried to think what would appeal to Konata, but quickly dismissed the thought, despite her cheeks turning a little red. 'This is not a date.' she convinced herself, though she couldn't understand why she felt disappointed when she thought this.

"I'm coming!" Kagami had just finished getting ready and left to go meet up with her friend. When she got to the front door, she realized her worry choosing clothes was not needed. When she saw Konata sporting a black T-shirt and and pair of khaki shorts, Kagami felt severely over dressed.

"Ooooh~ Kagamin looks cute!" Konata was gaping at Kagami, though it looked like she was going to laugh at any second. Kagami was wearing a white dress she had picked up last year. It was not very fashionable, but it made the one wearing it look innocent.

"W-well, you said we were going out a bit, so I thought I should try not to look under-dressed... but it seems I worried for nothing." Hearing Konata say she was cute made her heart beat a little quicker, though it was probably just another joke.

"W-well you guys, have fun. I'm sorry for not being able to come, but I remembered I made plans with Miyuki today, and that we were going to do our homework together at her place." Tsukasa looked cute with her guilty face.

"It's alright, don't be home too late, but if you're going to be having a sleep-over, remember to call mom and tell her." Kagami knew her twin sister felt like she was doing something bad by saying she couldn't go, so she reassured her that there was nothing she could do, and smiled.

"Well, we're off!"

Kagami and Konata had been walking for 10 minutes and reached the subway station before Kagami asked Konata:

"Okay, now... where do you want to go? It's my treat."

"Kagamin is being so generous today~ Such a cute tsundere~!" teased Konata, using a voice similar to that when praising a dog for the last part.

"T-this is an apology for when I overreacted and hit you, so I might as well pay for where we go." Kagami had mixed feelings about what Konata had said. She started blushing a little when she heard the word 'cute' but when it was followed by 'tsundere', she again felt like hitting Konata. 'Does she ever know when to stop teasing?'

"Well, for where we should go, there's this new maid cafe that opened up a few weeks ago, and I've been itching to go visit it!" Konata had the face of a giddy school-child when she wanted to do something related to her hobby. In fact, just looking at her would make you think she was an elementary school student being praised by her older sister.

"A maid cafe... seriously...?" an annoyed expression on Kagami's face.

"You said I could decide and that it's your treat, don't even try to deny it!"

"Sigh... Okay, to the maid cafe it is, but I'm warning you, I don't have that much money on me, so don't go overboard." Kagami had fumbled through her purse to see how much they could spend, and realized she probably only had enough for two drinks and maybe a slice of cake.

The pair then got on to the compartment that had just pulled up in front of them. Surprisingly, it wasn't that busy so it most likely meant there wouldn't be too many people when they went back home.

Arriving at the next stop, the two had gotten out and made their way to the maid cafe. Once out of the station, there was a large crowd of people on the sides of the streets. It looked to be a parade.

"Come on, if we don't go quickly, there'll be no place for us if we're late!" Konata pulled Kagami along, hand in hand, through the crowd of people. Despite bumping into people frequently, they got to the maid cafe in time to grab one of the few tables available.

"Welcome Oujo-sama! What would you like today?" the waiter came up to them with bright cheery face. Kagami looked at the girl, from top to bottom. She was wearing a maid outfit like the ones you saw in anime, though the skirt looked exceedingly short. 'Sure it's cute... but can you really stand wearing such revealing clothes? And to think Konata has to do this at her own job...'

Konata and Kagami both looked through the menu they were given. Despite the cafe being new, it seemed to have a lot of new things other places didn't have. Eventually, Konata pointed out out of the sundaes they were making that day.

_Creme de coeur: A sundae made especially for two people who are... _(Konata's finger blocked the rest, but Kagami didn't care, she wanted to know what was on the sundae itself). It is c_overed in chocolat, nuts, and topped off with a cherry. 1250 yen. Free if it is finished completely._

Kagami couldn't read french, but her mouth started to drool the moment she saw what was on the sundae, something Konata was quick to notice.

"You can be such a glutton sometimes Kagami~ If you keep that up, you'll become fat~"

"Sh-shut up... a-anyways, we'll have this, and two glasses of water." Kagami took Konata's menu as well as her own, and handed them to the waiter

Kagami now looked at Konata with a ticked-off expression, and started: "I know that this is an apology, but if you don't stop I'm going back home. I don't want you to tease me all day."

"Fine~ but now I'm going to expect more out this little outing." Konata winked as if having some devilish plan that only she could come up with.

The waiter had just gotten back with their order and laid out the sundae, as well as the glasses of water. Kagami couldn't help but stare intently at the sundae. It was nothing less then huge. 'How do you expect for even two people to finish this!'

"There you go, I hope you 'two' enjoy~!" The maid had enunciated the 'two' rather weirdly in Kagami's opinion, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was to eat the mountain of heaven in front of her.

Somehow, after a long arduous task of eating an over-sized sundae, the two girls managed to finish it. Kagami felt like throwing up a bit, but she thought it was worth it for a free treat.

"Oh wow~! You two are amazing! Is it okay if take your picture?" The maid had come back, struck with awe seeing the empty bowl where the sundae had been, and was now holding a camera in her hand.

"Sure, let's do it Kagami~!" Konata was excited. She then turned towards the maid, "Can I also have a copy of the picture afterwards?"

"Sure!"

Using all her efforts, Kagami got up. She vowed to herself at that moment that she would never again eat ice cream. Slowly, she walked to the wall that the maid pointed out for the picture, along with Konata.

"Ready? 3... 2... 1..."

Kagami felt something on her cheek.

*Flash*

* * *

"Here you go Ojou-sama! The photo you requested!" The maid handed Konata a CD with the picture on it. "Also, I should congratulate you two! You're the first couple to finish the whole sundae, and what's more, you're both girls!"

"... H-huh? C-c-couple...? G-girls...?" Kagami was blushing but was also very confused. 'What is she talking about!'

"Yeah, that sundae was the item this cafe sells for couples! We'll also be putting up your picture on the wall for other customers to see who has accomplished what you have done!"

"No! Don't put it up!" Kagami finally realized what was going on, and was panicking.

"Why not, Ojou-sama?" The maid tilted her head to the side, looking clueless.

"Ummmm... well... you see... it's embarrassing... actually, could I have the photo?" Kagami knew she was lying, in her mind she saw herself yelling at the maid wondering why she would assume they were a couple. As she thought this, her chest felt constricted, making her more annoyed then she already was.

"Sure... if Ojou-sama wants to keep things private, I will abide by her wishes." The maid began to sincerely smile, though it was obvious she looked a little disappointed. She then handed the printed photo to Kagami.

"Thank you... Well, good bye."

The two girls at long last left the cafe. Once outside, Kagami looked up and saw grey clouds. It looked like it was on the verge of raining any second now

"Hey, Konata. I'm sorry to say this, but we'll have to cut this outing short... I'd rather not get soaked."

"That's fine! I'm as happy as can be, just being with Kagami!" Kagami blushed at this. She immediately thought this girl's teasing was becoming too much. 'Why does it bother me so much now? Just a week ago, I'd have already hit her! Don't tell me... I'm starting to become a masochist?' At the thought, Kagami shook her head.

The girls walked quickly towards the station. On their way back, there was almost nobody on the sidewalks. 'I guess the crowd noticed the clouds too and went home.

The girls arrived at the same as the train, so they didn't have to wait. It took them less time going back since the stops had less people getting on and off.

Once at their stop, the pair started walking back to Kagami's house. Almost half way their, Konata stopped and ran into the local park that they were walking by, Kagami following right behind her.

"K-Konata! What are you doing! It's going to rain soon!" Kagami shouted at the girl who acted so much like a small child. Sure enough, Kagami looked like a grade-school student when playing in the park.

Konata ran up the nearest play structure, and Kagami stood at the base near the bottom of the slide. "Lighten up Kagami-sama! We're almost at your place anyway."

"I said get down from there now!" The lilac-coloured hair girl was seriously getting annoyed with the short girl's antics.

"Okay~! If you say so!" Konata started going down the slide, standing up. It seemed like she was surfing on metal.

"W-whoa..!" As she was reaching the bottom, Konata looked to have lost her balance, and she was heading straight for Kagami.

*Crash*

The two girl's now laid on the ground, Konata on top of the taller girl. Kagami felt something warm on her lips. Her eyes shot open to see the short girl's lips on hers.

"Uuuahhh!" Kagami started to freak out, and immediately started pushing Konata away. Her heart beat had shot up very quickly, and she had no doubt her face was very red. She brought up her hand to her lips. 'Soft...' Again, like earlier, she shook her head and got up to help Konata.

"Owww...~ You didn't have to push me so hard." With help from Kagami, Konata got up, rubbing her head.

"Baka, it's all your fault for thinking it was a good idea to go down a slide standing up."

"Heh heh, I guess you're right... well, ready to go to your place?"

"We would be there already if you didn't start doing something stupid!" Kagami wanted to scold Konata some more, but realized it was probably useless.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever let's go, we don't want any accidents to happen again!" The short girl spun around and started walking in the direction of Kagami's house.

'Huh...? Did Ko... no... it can't be.' Kagami thought she saw Konata smile and blush slightly before she turned around. This made her heart-beat quicker. 'Why does my heart do this when I'm with Konata...'

"Kagami, hurry up! We have to get to your place before I miss the anime!" Konata was already quite a ways ahead, waving for Kagami to catch up.

"Coming!" and continuing her thought, '...anyways, now I have to figure out what to do with this picture.' She took out the picture she got from the maid. There she saw Konata, removing some left-over ice cream and putting the finger in her own mouth.

Blushing one last time, while catching up to Konata, the last thought that crossed her mind was, 'Why does this girl bother me so much with even the smallest action?'

* * *

Tired... but yeah xD Exams now too, but I don't study, so it doesn' matter :P

Anyways: Creme the coeur = Cream of heart... it was th first thing that came to mind x_x

Expect the next one out... somtime in the next 2-3 weeks? I write in segments, despite having the plot of a chapter all planned out... why? Well... I'm a compulsive manga reader and I like reading manga, but I get engrossed and forget that I have to do a chapter xD

If something seemed off also in the story, tell me~ :P


End file.
